


Claiming the wombat

by blackcrystaly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Some hurt/comfort, Very brief mentions of House/Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson tells House that Cameron and Chase has broken up and blackmails him into doing something about his desire for the intensivist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the wombat

"Chase and Cameron broke up" Said doctor Wilson after closing the glass door carefully.  
Dr. Gregory House looked up from the paper he was reading.  
"Why do you think I should care? He doesn't work for me anymore and you know I don't care for gossip, juicy as it is."  
"Because... you want him?" He said almost mockingly.  
"In case you didn't notice he seems to be straight... unless Cameron was hiding a huge something which would make her mildly interesting"  
"And I've been married three times but we had... a thing" He answered softly.  
"But you love me, James... I don't think little Robert'd understand the dynamics."  
"Change the dynamics! You can't ask everything of him and give nothing back."  
"I did that to you? That's how you remember it? Me, the selfish prick all over again?"  
"House we had sex, talked each other out of it, did it all over again... and again... We didn't have a relationship, didn't fight for each other and we are still friend... you won't have that with Chase?"  
"And still you are asking me to go after him?"  
"Oh no! You are not pinning this on me! I thought you should know he is free now and, yes, I think you should give it a try but I'm not asking you to do _anything_."  
"Okay" He said low voiced and went back to the paper he was reading, dismissing his long time friend.  
Wilson smiled; he wasn't going to be manipulated that easy for his old friend.  
"And... if you are not going after him I will."  
House raised his head, shooting him a mean look.  
"That's blackmail."  
"Actually... it's not." He answered calmly "I'm being completely sincere, a concept you are not too familiar with."  
"Will you step aside if I told you I want him?"  
"If you were serious about him, yeah."  
The blue eyed diagnostician had the look of running differential in his own head.  
"No one touches the wombat. He is mine." He said finally.  
Wilson nodded and went to the door, but before getting out he turned around once again, and looked hard at his friend who seemed to have gone back to the medical paper.  
"If you didn't seduce him in a month starting today, he is fair play." He opened the door, before adding " _That's blackmail._ " And he dissapeared from sight.  
The blonde looked at his friend with some surprise in his eyes, and followed the retreating figure until it was out of sight before going back to his reading.  
  
  
A moment after he finished the paper and let his mind wander around James's information and threat. He didn't doubt the oncologist, if he didn't seduce and keep the intensivist the other would, and the the pretty blonde would be lost to him forever, he wouldn't screw up his friendship with the brunette over an australian.  
So, he better made the young thing his soon.  
He got up and left the office, he went to his board read the symptoms of their last patient all over again looking for an excuse to send it to surgery, there was none, but he had an epiphany and discovered what was wrong, which gave him time to improvise about the other urgent situation.  
  
He found Chase getting out the OR and without even greeting him shot to the other all the patient's symptoms.  
  
"I don't work for you anymore" The blonde said coldly and walked past him.  
  
Now, that was a change! And one he didn't like at all, his wombat was obviously taken the brake up badly. Well there was one thing he knew... everything gets better after some shots of anything with alcohol in it! And he was making sure the other got it.He followed the surgeon as fast as his bad leg allowed him and taking him from his elbow turned him around almost violently.  
  
"You are right, you don't." He said guiding him to the exit with firm hand.  
"Where do you think you are taking Doctor Chase, House?" He found himself confronted with what seemed to be a shocked and rapidly angering Lisa Cuddy.  
"He just broke up with his girlfriend. I'm doing the good samaritan thing and cheering him up!" He said looking directly at her "Plus, he finished his shift and my patient has cancer, I left him in Wilson's capable hand, which means we can do what we want."  
Several nurses, two passing by doctors, an australian marsupial and a Dean were surprised and silent. He used the general momentum to walk away with his soon-to-be lover unmolested.  
By the time they reached the bike park House was beginning to be worried, Chase hadn't said a word and was simply looking at him. He mounted on his two-wheeled baby and gestured the now surgeon to do the same behind him being obeyed without question. Now he was seriously worried.  
"Hold on to me for dear life." He instructed partially because he had a penchant for speed and didn't want to lose the other blonde and partially because it was hot.  
"I do." The clear-eyed one whispered.  
  
  
They reached his home in no time and the taller one guided the other man inside with a firm touch. Then he sat the passive intensivist on the couch and poured two scoths.  
"Why did you two brake up?" He asked, not used to do any kind of small talk.  
"She wouldn't compromise with me, with our relationship... she just..." He shut up remembering how many times his old boss had asked a personal question and abruptly interrupt to the one answering by telling that he didn't really cared.  
"Oh, come on... you were doing _so well_! She just _what_? Is still pinning after her dead husband? Former boss? Present oncologist?"  
" _You are trying to run a differential on her?!_ That's why you dragged me all the way to here? Because you want her back?!!" He was yelling now, having lost it for good.  
Suddenly he stood up and tried to storm out but was roughly pulled back.  
  
House let go the cane for a moment and put his big hands on the side of the smaller man neck and moved slowly to cup his nape, the left one took him by his chin forcing his gaze up.  
  
"You are talking nonsense. If I wanted _her_ back _you_ wouldn't be here."  
Chase look lightened up but didn't said a word, not ready yet to have his little hope crushed by the diagnostician well known sarcasm or back-answering.  
"Come on, wombat! Drink your scotch and tell me about it... I promise the doctor will make it all better." He released the young one, took his cane again and stepped back while flashing a smile that hoped didn't look like his usual sarcastic one.  
The blonde drunk all at once, he was confused, hurt and soon his stomach would be protesting over the alcohol abuse.  
With some care, House took the now empty glass away and sat next to his duckling.  
"Why are you doing this? You are not nice unless you have a secret agenda." The surgeon asked softly.  
"You hurt me, Robert! I can be nice just 'cause... ask Wilson." Now that was stupid, he thought to himself, he didn't want his australian anywhere near the other "But you are right, I've second intentions."  
"Just tell me what it is and let me go... I can't deal with you and alcohol right now." He tried to show some courage and attitude, after all, it had worked before.  
"I want for you to tell me why the broke up, and then I want you to stay the night and don't go back to beg Cameron to take you back."  
The smaller one looked at the older man, every one of his features talked of surprise. Dr. House wasn't known for worrying about other's personal lives, he didn't even cared about the human beings around him unless they were dying, and then just if it has something to do with the case. But then something else jumped into his consciousness.  
"Do you want me to stay the night? Here, at your house?!"  
"Nop, sorry, I meant the other wombat in the room." He answered with a chuckle.  
Chase studied him throughfully.  
"Why?"  
"Again with that word... I just told you if you can't remember it already no more alcohol for you."  
"No! I mean, yes." House give him the look that said that someone is saying something really stupid "You told me, but..." Damn! He wasn't doing any better.  
"Very articulated. It's that a British thing?"  
"Australian! There aren't wombats in England."  
"There are zoos, aren't there?"  
"I suppose." He said softly feeling like old times.  
"Now, now, come on! You were cheering up."  
"You were distracting me?!" He realized amazed. Why'd House be doing this?  
"You are being dense, Robert. Okay, we need to eat something so you brain can begin to process thoughts the right way and then directly to bed, you need to sleep all this off."  
"You are calling me by my given name? Why'd you do that?" Chase asked alarmed "I'm hallucinating, am I not?"  
He stood up and looked around, it all felt so real, but hallucinations were like that according to most patients and doctors.  
The older man made an exasperated noise.  
"You are implying you fantasize about me frequently? Interesting."  
Two big tears escaped from the intensivist eyes, and the other blonde looked taken aback. That was not the reaction he was aiming for.  
"Come here" House said leaning a hand to the australian. The young one didn't move, seeming doubtful and unsure "You are not delusional, Chase." He said almost exasperated "Maybe it was too big of a step using your given name while we are alone."  
"What did you expect? You punched me in the face even when I did the right thing, fired me because you were bored, and insulted me every time you could... what was that, _courting_?" He said the last word almost trembling, ordering himself not to hope. He seated back, almost unconsciously.  
"I fired you because you were the only one of the three who'd have stayed." House said, purposefully ignoring the last question. Of course it hadn't been courting, he would not have had a relationship with a subordinate, but he wasn't ready to tell the young marsupial that the reason behind his constant putting down was the fury of not being able to make him his and jealousy, he hated the fact that he gave himself to the insipid brunette.  
"That's sick!"  
"It doesn't make it any less truthful"  
"Yeah, well, so you say."  
"Why did you and Cameron broke up?" He asked once again seriously. It wasn't only that he had the... how had Wilson called it? The Rubik's complex, but that needed to know that they were beyond going back.  
  
"She doesn't love me." Said Chase finally, his voice sounded tired.  
  
"Do you love her?" He did his best to sound unaffected.  
"I was in love with her."  
House noted the past tense and felt relieved, he had a fighting chance.  
"Why are you putting so much effort in all this?" The surgeon asked softly. He was really intrigued by this unknown being in front of him.  
"Because you are not Stacy, Cuddy or Wilson." He said simply.  
The wombat looked at him without saying a word and he tried to elaborate.  
"You are not part of my past, have a dominance-manipulative relationship with me or know each other since ever."  
"Okay." The blonde said without really understand the logic, but it was House, even when you couldn't understand him, things would work themselves for the best.  
  
Without even asking him, the older one stood up and asked tai-food, then went back to sit with him. They let the things rest for a while and talked about safe topics, such as the hospital and medicine.  
"You have been reading." House recognized after the duckling commented a new discovery.  
"I always did."  
"Sometimes I could tell."  
The blonde nodded  
"Do you want to came back?" He asked out of the blue.  
"I don't know anymore." A month ago he would have killed to have his old job back, as fucked up, as it was.  
"Would you like being a diagnostician again?"  
"Not under you." He said seriously, he couldn't go back to who he was and House needed someone to always back him up, why'd he offer if not?.  
"Fair enough" The blue eyed one said looking past the blonde to nowhere.  
  
The delivery-man arrived and they could finally eat.  
"Cameron is over you" Chase said suddenly almost conversationally.  
"Good for her." The other answered automatically.  
"So this isn't about her, for real?"  
House used his free hand to cup one of the blonde cheeks  
"This is only about you and me" And quickly went back to his food.  
The rest of the dinner happened in silence.  
  
After they finished eating the taller one took the other by the wrist with one hand while the other grabbed the cane and walked them both to the bedroom.  
"Do you expect we sleep on the same bed?"  
Chase wasn't enraged or offended by the idea which was a good thing, but he certainly looked somewhat hurt, so the problem was the timing.  
"I'm not going to molest you while you sleep." He reassured the other calmly, even if he knew that it wasn't the actual problem "Plus, I want to make sure you rest. You could end up escaping to see Cameron on your own." Or worst yet, Wilson, he added to himself.  
"Why'd I do that?!" He questioned while looking at the big bed suspiciously.  
"Because you don't like being left or forced to leave... or whatever you call it these days when a relationship sinks."  
  
"If I promise not to run away and be a model prisoner... would you let me sleep on the couch?" He asked, while half of him hoped to have his request denied.  
"No. But I won't tie you up to the headboard." House said lightly.  
"That's kinky!" Chase wanted to give himself a kick for talking before thinking: he should have shouted "abuse" and claim that House had no right to even think about restraining him! Not sound like it was a good idea and the he could enjoy it!  
The diagnostician licked his lower lip and lifted an eyebrow.  
"You are the one who used to love bondage."  
"It was just that time!" He protested half-heartedly. He would love to play those games with a dominant like the blue eyed one but this wasn't the time to brought the subject up, he was supposed to be suffering from his untimely brake up with Cameron, not contemplating sex with his former boss.  
"Yeah, yeah... you'll tell me all about it another time. Get on the bed already! I've to look for some silk ties."  
"I promise I won't run away! No need to restrain me!" Damn House sexy voice! Who'd have thought that the man had that one in his repertoire?  
Chase climbed into the bed and under the cover feeling strange, these were Gregory House's sheets, and he had been invited, ordered, whatever, between them!  
  
After considering the matter for a moment he decided to go in with the wombat straight away, after all he was a light sleeper and could got up and brush his teeth later.  
"Close you eyes and sleep already."  
"I'm not a child! Nor have a daddy complex, as much as you always liked that idea!" He protested somewhat enraged. He was in an emotional turmoil and could help himself.  
"Fine" He turned to the blonde's side and began to caress the right wrist in soft circles while moving his body to get into the other personal space.  
" _What are you trying to do?!_ " He asked alarmed.  
"I said I won't molest you while you sleep, but if you are wide awake... it's fair play."  
"You want to fuck me?" He asked without shame, letting the word hang in the air.  
"Such a crude term, Dr. Chase. No, I want to do much more than that to you. I'm a greedy bastard after all."  
The surgeon didn't know what to say, he couldn't even remember how talking was suppose to be done. This was the thing he had wanted since the moment he got the job, and now he had the chance to make his favorite fantasy truth. He closed his eyes, opened them again and decided that if he had walked into wonderland he was at least enjoying it. If it was his only chance, if House only liked things when they were broken, he would not look back and take what was being offered to him.  
He got closer to the diagnostician and kissed him on the mouth, hard.  
The older blonde was pleasantly surprised by his australian taking this step. He left himself be kissed for a moment before taking charge of the kiss and pushed the young body over his to have more access to his body.  
"Relax, wombat." He said soft, almost sweetly, he was showing all of his best assets to his potential mate "We are not having sex tonight... no, I'm not playing with you, but I'm not letting you cry rape in the morning and give you an excuse to pin all this on me."  
" _It's not if I'm willing!_ " Chase protested. It wasn't fair!  
"It is if you say you had alcohol on an empty stomach, so... tomorrow if you are still willing."  
"And if I'm not?" He asked wanting to test his wings.  
"Then you sleep here all the same, even if I have to hijack you from the hospital. Cuddy'll turn a blind eye if I promise her some extra clinic hours."  
Now, the intensivist, was beyond surprised: House would offer to do something he truly hated just to have him? He felt flattered.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you as a college, a lap dog, a friend or an adversary, I just want you."  
"Do you love me?" He asked studying him.  
"I could, is that enough?" He hated when a potential lover asked him that. He didn't really know if he could feel love, he wasn't even sure if that was what he had felt for Stacy.  
"For now, yes. You are right about one thing, I don't leave what I want easily but I can be pushed away and held a hell of a grudge." He warned to his former boss and soon-to-be lover.  
"Plainsborough Hospital will be more fun to watch than General the next few days." House commented already planning excuses to be around his new lover, advertising to everyone to keep their hands off.  
Chase accommodated at the other's side, cuddling him, making the diagnostician feel strange but not annoyed, he had never been really used to being held.  
"Try the next few _months._ " He whispered softly while closing his eyes and trying to subdue his hard on to sleep.  
House smiled. The wombat was going to bring so much fun into his life!  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, would love to if someone offers.
> 
> Disclaimer: House M.D. and his characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them.


End file.
